Coming home
by sunflwrgirl
Summary: Baz stood outside the door for a solid five minutes wondering if this was the right thing to do before he summoned up the courage to unlock the door. "Simon" he called out tentatively into the dark "Simon?" Still no reply. / a short slightly angsty but mostly fluffy drabble / the song used is 'Romeo and Juliet' by Dire Straits but I prefer The Killers' version /


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing anything like so please, please comment and tell me what you think.

* * *

Baz stood outside the door for a solid five minutes wondering if this was the right thing to do before he summoned up the courage to unlock the door. He looked at himself in the hallway mirror, his hair fell loosely around his face, there were bags underneath his eyes and his clothes were rumpled but this would have to do.

"Simon," he called out tentatively into the flat "Simon?" Still no reply.

He walked past the kitchen and into the lounge and found him, Simon, sitting on the sofa with one of his medical textbooks open on his lap and a highlighter in one hand. For a second it was if nothing had had changed. All the hurtful words they'd uttered had disappeared and Baz had just come home from running an errand.

Simon looked up sharply at the sound of Baz' voice and the moment was over.

"Baz?" He frowned, scrunching up his nose "what do you want ?"

"I— I'm sorry" he winced at how much like a question it sounded.

"You're sorry?" Simon laughed a short bitter laugh "that's great Baz. Fuck off" he said starting to get up.

Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to start off with that. Baz tried to retrace his steps.

"No. no wait just— " he took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves "just listen, please"

Simon looked uncertain but eventually sat back down and glared at him "five minutes"

"Okay" Baz took off his guitar bag and started to unzip it

"I know you're going to think that this is vomit-inducingly cheesy but I wrote you a song"

Simon raised a disbelieving eyebrow but looked a little less pissed. Baz pulled out the coffee table and sat on it, stretching out his long legs and facing Simon. He glanced at him nervously but eventually started to play the first chords.

 _A love-struck Romeo, sings the streets of serenade_

 _Laying everybody low with a love song that he made_

 _Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade_

 _Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"_

By the fourth verse Baz had shut his eyes, afraid to see to see the reception his song was getting, Simon started to cry silently.

 _Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry  
I said, "I love you like the stars above, I love you 'til I die."  
And there's a place for us, you know the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

 _I can't do the talk like the talk on the TV_  
 _And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be_  
 _I can't do everything, but I'd do anything for you_  
 _I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you_

 _And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be_  
 _All I do is keep the beat and the bad company_  
 _And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme_  
 _Simon, I'd do the stars with you any time_

Baz opened his eyes and found himself looking directly into Simon's as he sang the last few words. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful he looked even with tears running down his face. His skin glowed in the dim yellow lighting and his eyelashes cast shadows across his face.

Baz set his guitar down on the table next to him and grabbed Simon's hands.

"Simon" he said "you're the love of my life and I'm sorry that I fucked up and I'm sorry that I can guarantee that I'll do it again in the future, but Simon I love you more than anything in the world and I never, ever want to lose you. _Please_ forgive me"

Simon sniffled and wiped some of the tears from his cheeks. "You little shit," he said aiming a watery smile at Baz "you knew I wouldn't be able resist forgiving you after that song. I'm sorry too, Baz. God I can barely remember what we were fighting about. Let's not ever do that again."

Baz laughed breathlessly as Simon wrapped his arms around him. He breathed in that earthy smell that Simon's new magic and thought that it was ridiculous how, after all this time, Simon still made him feel like this. He couldn't help but tilt Simon's head upwards and kiss him deeply, fuck it, they could talk more in the morning.

That one kiss felt like it set Baz on fire. It was urgent and passionate and _fuck_ was it hot and the little moan that Simon made when he eventually had to pull away to breath made Baz's chest feel tight. He buried his head in the crook of Simon's neck and knew that everything would be alright.

He kissed Simon again but slower this time, like a promise. And then Simon was yanking on his hair and kissing his neck and he was standing and knocking over the vase on coffee table but he'd be damned if he stopped now. Simon's legs wrapped around his waist as he walked to the bedroom and if Baz still had the ability to think, in that moment he'd have been thinking that no one could be more in love than this.


End file.
